Love as a Mermaid
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Grams, what does love mean?" Maybe one day i can tell you the story of an FBI agent and a squint who happened to fall in love.


**Love as a Mermaid**

"Grams! Grams!" I could hear little feet pounding towards me and in an instant a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Lilly, be carefully of your grams ok." I look and see a smile of amusement on my daughters face. Turning back to my grandchild I smiled.

"What's up pumpkin?"

I watched as Lilly cocked her head to one side.

"Grams, what does love mean?" I was a little taken back by the question and I could tell that my daughter was too.

"Why do you ask that darling?"

"Well, because Sam, she lives on the corner in the blue house, she says that love is when you see someone and kaboom!! You know you will spend forever with them! But I know that's not true." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Then what do you think love is?"

She seemed to think for a moment before she gave me her answer.

"Love is when you give up being a mermaid and go and live on the land with your prince, right grams?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her explanation. I knew she was too young to properly understand what love was so I nodded.

"Yer that's more or less it my dear."

"Kay, thanks grams." Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek she was heading off down the street, no doubt to Sam's place.

I continued my task of gardening, only briefly glancing up when my daughter sat down beside me.

"More or less mum?" I chuckle.

"Yes darling. Love is letting go of a part of yourself to be with someone you love."

"So why didn't you marry him then?" I glanced at her confused.

"Sorry dear?"

"Why didn't you marry Ben?" I sighed and looked at her.

"I loved your father, Joy."

"You and I both know that's a lie Mum. Do you want to know how I learnt about love? I learnt from watching pop and nana. The way they looked at each other, the way they touched each other, it was like they were the only two people in the world." I heard Joy laugh. "Not to mention the way he called her Bones no matter what she said. That was love mum, and that was what you had with Ben."

"Yer, you are right, but I loved you too much too hurt you." With that I pushed my self of the ground, brushed the dirt of me and headed for the house, a small smile on my face as I remembered my parents.

To me they were amazing. I never once questioned their love for each other or me. That was until one day when I was 16. I was over at Ange's when I found a tape labeled 'Bren's Tv interview.' It was my mother, on live TV, saying that she didn't want to have kids. I was absolutely devastated. It was a whole week before I confronted my mum about it. Her response shocked me. She simple nodded at me and told me that it was true. She had never wanted to have a child. I couldn't believe that this was coming from a woman that made it look like she was born to be a mother. It was that day found out I was an accident. Mum said she cried for hours on end when she found out she was pregnant. She said dad had no idea what to do. He was torn between his partner never wanting to be a mother and the fact that he had always wanted kids.

Its here I realize how Lilly's view of love comes in. While my mother didn't give up being a mermaid to be with dad, she gave up one of her key beliefs and brought me into this world. When I asked her what helped her make up her mind about what to do she said it was my fathers love in her. She knew she could do anything so long as he was right there beside her.

I looked out the window at Joy. It was true that I never loved her father and my whole life I was in love with another man. I wish I could have been a better role model for her, but its good to know that the love my parents shared not only showed me the truth, but my child, and hopefully one day, I can show Lilly that there is a little bit more to her mermaid theory by telling her the story of an FBI agent and a squint who happened to fall in love.

* * *

So i was reading NCIS stories then i went adn read my other bones story and the reveiws and i realised how sad my last story was so i decided that a happy one should come next!

hope you like it and please reveiw on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
